A NaruHina Story
by yallo-kitten
Summary: NaruHinaSasuHinaShikaTemaand more! 0.O
1. Chapter 1 Is Naruto Jelly?

THE CHARACTERS!!!!!

Hinata- a sensitive girl, but year by year she grows more out going. ((and likes Naruto and Sasuke and is a total playa! xD))

Naruto- a boy who wants to be hokage, but when his grasps to reach his goal someone gets in the way

Sasuke- an emo kid who is just there!!!! xD ahahahahahah!

Kiba- has an immense crush on Hinata, but doesn't know how to tell her. When he finally gets the courage to ask her out, will it be too late?

Temari- a girl who has a crush on SHikamaru, but plays it cool

Shikamaru- a boy who is a total couch potato

Ino- a snobby girl who wants Shikamaru all for herself, but there's a problem a foot!

Choji- a fat kid who like Ino

Sakura- A girl like others, but likes Sasuke more than the way everybody else does.

Will she ever go on a real date with him?

Shino- A boy who also like Hinata,

Gaara- All of the info on this boy has been removed...

Kankuro- A puppet boy who is best friends with Gapetto and Pinnochio...x3

Tenten- A girl who likes Neji, but Neji has the hotts for someone else (so says his diary)

Hanabi- Hinata's sister who likes Konohamaru and is totally dating him

Konohamaru- A boy who looks up to Naruto and is dating Hanabi

Chapter 1-

Naruto, are you jelly?

"Hello...N-naruto-Kun..." Hinata said with her index fingers touching over and over.

"Yo, Hinata!" Naruto said with his arms behind his neck,"What's been up?"

"N-nothing...special," Hinata said blushing with a sweat drop.

DUDE! It's been 10 years! Why can't I freaking ask him out? :O -Hinata saya in her mind. Hinata just runs off blushing when she bumps into a raven haired hotty. "Oh hey, HInata!" He said helping her up. Hinata blushed as Sasuke asked her to go to get some raman, "S-sure..." Hinata replied.

Naruto saw Sasuke, his rival, eating his favorite raman with Hinata. Man, I was just about to ask her that when she ran off- Naruto said in his mind. Sasuke waited for Hinata to finish her raman, like a gentle man would, and stared at her whitish-lavender eyes, glowing in the moon light.

As Hinata pushed her bowl towards the chef, as he took it, Sasuke stopped glaring at her eyes and paid the chef. "I had a great night" Hinata said when Sasuke walked her to her door. And as Sasuke moved in for a good-night-kiss, Neji kicked him backwards and Sasuke fell down the steps. When Sasuke looked up the door was closed and his Indigo-haired beauty was gone.

Naruto met up with Sasuke when he left and walked down the street with his hands in his pocket. "Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto said trying to hold in his anger," What's up with you and Hinata?" "Nothing..." He answered. Sasuke walked a little faster, as did Naruto, keeping up. "I didn't kiss her, Naruto if thats what you were thinking" Sasuke said with a smerk. "Why should I care if you kissed her Naruto said waving his arms in front of him, showing Sasuke that not what he ment, even though it was.

Sasuke knew it was, but didn't say anything. "I-i just wanted to know if y-you liked her...thats all" Naruto finished, looking down and blushing. "Why...are you jelly?" Sasuke answered and then disappeared.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Hinata's REAL First Kiss

Naruto was confused. He looked around, but couldn't find Sasuke. "Sasuke, come out here!" Naruto yelled out. Neji came out and told Naruto to shut up because Neji was trying to have some quiet time with Hinata. Naruto didn't pay attention, he was too busy staring at Hinata at the door step. Even though she was far away, he could still smell her perfume. Naruto could see Hinata fidgeting and blushing as usual. Neji punched Naruto in the head for not paying attention and walked back to his house.

Once Naruto woke up he was in his bed. He knew Kakashi probably put him there bacause Kakashi was in charge of Naruto until he got married. Naruto got up and went out onto his balcony. "Today..." Naruto began as he breathed in the fresh air,"will be special...I just know it"

Hinata was sent by Neji to go to the market. SHe was sent with a list of things to do and get. Hinata saw Sasuke at the men's department and ran the other way. She saw the shirt that was on the list, but she was afraid she would have eye contact with Sasuke and she just can't do that by Neji's rules. She hesitated, and then walked forward. She avoided eye contact, and ignored Sasuke, pretending she didn't notice him. Sasuke pulled HInata back as she took the shirt off the hanger, and kissed her violently. Hinata dropped the shirt and hanger and pushed away from Sasuke. "I don't like you that way, Sasuke" Hinata said after she got her lips away from Sasuke's. Hinata picked up the shirt and ran toward the register, wiping her lips on her wrist.

Sasuke poofed into Naruto. Naruto was Sasuke the whole time, but he was only Sasuke to see if Hinata actually liked Sasuke. Naruto started jumping for joy to know that Hinata now hated Sasuke.

Hinata looked at Naruto and blushed as she checked out. She left the store and Naruto noticed she dropped her recite. He picked it up and ran it to her. Hinata bushed and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Naruto" HInata said, "your so thoughtful"

As HInata turned around and began to walk, Nauto pulled her hand and she tripped and fell into Naruto's arms. Naruto whispered into her ear,"I love you, Hinata" Hinata blushed and said, "I feel the same" Naruto kissed her on the lips and as he kissed her, Sasuke saw them and ran the other way. Naruto and Hinata didn't notice, but Sasuke was in deep pain. Hinata and Naruto from that moment were officially dating.


End file.
